1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present invention relates to a tool designed to fit over the end of tubing which has been exposed by removing of the casing and wellhead, due to storm damage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulic overshot tool having a removable setting and testing core designed to fit over the end of the tubing which has been exposed by removal of the casing and wellhead due to storm damage wherein the production platform and wellhead was laid over or down from high seas and wind forces that were generated by the storm.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the event of a storm or other catastrophe to a production rig in, for example, the Gulf of Mexico, oftentimes the very fierce winds and large wave action will damage the production platform and the wellhead will be laid over and the production tubing has been exposed by storm damage or ship/barge collision damage to the production platform structure and production systems. As the damaged structure and equipment is removed, the original wellhead is removed which leaves an open ended production tubing and production casing. Only the Surface Controlled Subsurface Safety Valve or SCSSV prevent wellbore fluid from flowing out of the tubing. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for the installation of a device, such as the present invention, referred to as the hydraulic overshot with removable setting and testing core, which can be installed onto the plain tubing end, and would allow for the use of industry standard well control service equipment such as a wireline blowout preventer stack, a coil tubing blowout preventer stack, or a temporary master valve to be connected to the tool and seal the tubing.